Plumdonia
Plumdonia is a region of Morpheus located to the south of the map. Plumdonia is a harsh cold environment. Unforgiving with brutal creatures and rugged inhabitants. Only the Fenipsa have and understand technology. As much as the other two tribes have always wanted they'd never understood it it. The lands have been shaped by it's animal like creatures and the nature itself. Harsh winds and heavy snowstorms make these lands almost uninhabitable. Yet over the years the landscape became a bit softer and the tribes have evolved so much that the technology is now equally spread. Religion The most worshiped god in Plumdonia is Electrophoros, however many gods are worshiped with the exception of Ypryem. Ypryem, the god of gender-bending and alcohol is considered a northern Caoul god, and therefore is not worshiped in these parts. Maori & '''Caoul' All magical beings are welcomed and there are no magical outlaws within these lands. Normal humans and non magical creatures, although rare, are welcomed. The environment of Plumdonia asks for so much endurance and strength from a average person it is hard to survive in such lands as a human without adapting to the conditions or having tools and uniforms at the ready for survival. '''Notable Gods' * Electrophoros Geography Plumdonia has 5 countries in its borders. All of which spread out almost equally over its surface. They all lay attached to the ocean and Netherbandush forms the spear-point in approach. From there on the left lays Sacrine and behind that Tupla. On the right Sacrine and Yunda. Mountains form up most of the landscape, either that or long flat surface of nothing but snow. Plumdonia has interesting landmarks. The 3 mountain areas. Hamayn Mountain Area. Kopash mountain Area and the Menasipo Mountain area. The last area holds the tallest mountain in the world. Known as Frada mountain. Across the 5 countries are 14 little houses in the middle of nowhere. In these 14 houses are strange couples. 2 per each. Both men of the couples tattoo. Both females give out gems. The wrong tattoo will be a rune that kills. The wrong stone will be poisonous to touch even with gloves. The right 7 tattoos and gems will grant any Plumdonian the right to duel a king of their choosing to take over the lands for themselves. The biodiversity of this land is mostly breathing and moving. The lands are habitat to the people that live there, the ice trolls. The snowhounds and other snow creatures and the famous 3 ice dragons that live inside the mountains of the Menasipo Mountain area. The plants and trees that live in these lands are thick and strong. The animals that live upon these lands are survivors. Strong and powerful beasts that will devour anything that stands in their way. Among these are: Polarhawks, Huskhounds, Frostworms, Snow Chameleons and many more. Anything that can adapt to the cold and harsh environment lives there. Countries The continent of Plumdonia counts 5 kingdoms in total. All of which the kingdom of Netherbandush is the leading role. Netherbandush ''' The Kamosh family has been the protector and supreme ruling kingdom of Plumdonia for at least 500 years now. Before which the kingdoms were in complete and total war with each other. How the kingdoms were formed was because as the tribes mixed up they needed leadership, and the strongest parts took charge. Now the kings and queens are a normal thing within these lands. The lands of Netherbandush are most southern and the smallest surface, but holds the capital of the continent and the supreme court. Read more on Netherbandush here. '''Sacrine Sacrine lays west of Netherbandush and holds a small part of the western coast. Forming a slight ring around Netherbandush and holds the main training facilities and ground bases for the Plumdonian military force. The land is controlled by the Grivanisha family. A rather arrogant yet physically strong family. Born and raised warriors. Read more on Sacrine here. Nuïnda Nuïnda lays north of Sacrine and is the most northwest country of the continent. Stretching out along the coast of the west side of the country. It holds the main port for the tourism that is a small benefactor of the country. Those who try to prove themselves to others or just want a great survival course start here. The country is ran by the family Maniulpa. A mixed family of strength and mind, making survival courses and paths and trails from easy to extremely difficult. Read more on Nuïnda here. Tupla. ''' Tupla lays east of Netherbandush and holds the entire east side coast of the continent and holds naval bases with ships deployable all over the country within hours. The bright minded combination of brain and magic makes the ships capable of reaching any place all over the country due to the rivers that run all through the country. The family that runs this country are the Finias family. Read more on Tupla here. '''Yunda Yunda lays centered north above Netherbandush and holds the largest part of the main land, and is the only part of the continent without a coastal shore line. It holds the bases and factories for the airship fleet of the Plumdonian army. As far as known Plumdonia is the only continent with Airships and they take much pride in it. The country is a 3 way mix of strength, brain and magic making the development and usage of airships. More important than their ownership is that they will never share their build of their ships, any ship that goes down is destroyed 10 minutes after impact with the ground, enough time for anyone to clear out. This whole country and its networks are ran by the best companions of the Kamosh family, named the Hosiash family. Hosiash family is a combination of the 3 early tribes yet it submissive as it goes to power. They hold their throne but holds no interest in running the continent. Read more on Yunda here. Ethnicity Notable Races * Dragonics * Elves(high elves) * Humans - Brutes * Trolls - Icetrolls Notable Classes Languages * Manbadan - Mother tongue of Plumbdonia * Albanian - International language History Prehistory The regions of Plumdonia have been a wasteland for a long time to humanoid creatures. But since a few 100 years a few tribes live here in peace. The tribe exists out of many elemental mages, swordsman and riders. The three tribes that live in these regions are the Manskuns, the Komkosha's and the Fenipsa's. All three tribes live in peace with each other and often mixed up their inhabitants. Now they have evolved and the lands are inhabited quite big. The cold has been suppressed by warm clothing. Every town has their own source of warmth and the houses are strong and made to withstand the worst the nature could throw at it. .